Use of wireless mobile communication handsets (mobile handsets), such as cellular telephones, is ever increasing due to their portability and connectivity, as well as the multitude of applications that execute on them. However, the number of applications designed specifically to take advantage of a mobile handset's primary feature, its mobility, are relatively few. This is due in part because many mobile handsets do not provide applications with information on the location of the mobile handset in a quick and efficient manner.
One method for applications running on a mobile handset to determine location is using information provided by a Global Positioning System (GPS) receiver incorporated in the mobile handset. However, GPS receivers add cost and complexity to the mobile handset. Also, the GPS location information is very precise, adding unnecessary complexity to applications that would provide services based upon larger areas and to compensate for changes in the location information every time the mobile handset moves a small distance.
While it would be possible to selectively request location data from a GPS application to conserve battery power and processor time, the initialization of GPS applications and acquisitions of satellite information would create continual delays that would not be an efficient use of resources. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide mobile handsets with an alternative method to obtain location information.